


Levi's Sick Day

by Interupptingmoose218



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Cuddles, Cute, Eren - Freeform, Eren and Levi cuddle, Erwin - Freeform, Flu, Germs, Hugs, Levi - Freeform, Levi's a cutie, Levi's scared, Levi's scared of Thunder, Levi's sick, M/M, Pee, Rain, Sleep, Snore, Sweet, Thunder - Freeform, Vomit, Wetting, angry, asleep, clean, loud, mad - Freeform, puke, scared, sick, snoring, throw up, windex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interupptingmoose218/pseuds/Interupptingmoose218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes down with a nasty case of the flu, luckily Erwin sends a certain Titan shifter to keep the Captain company.</p><p>Warning for swearing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi's Sick Day

Levi was sick. That much was obvious from the moment Erwin opened the door to check on the Corporal. It was past wake up, as well as breakfast yet Levi was huddled under a small mountain of blankets, leaving only a messy tuft of black hair visible. When Erwin had pulled the blankets gently off of him, the smaller man and groaned and curled tighter on the bed at the sudden lack of warmth. Levi lifted his head just slightly and looked at his Commander.

"What time is it?" He asked, his voice was hoarse and it seemed to be a great deal of effort to get the words out.

"That doesn't matter," Erwin promised. "Because you will not be getting out of bed," Levi began to protest and pull himself to a sitting position but Erwin gently laid him back down, Levi didn't try to sit up again.

"Why?" He croaked.

"Because you're sick," Erwin said, with a slight smirk.

" 'm not," Levi scoffed.

"Oh really?" Erwin said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes," Levi said.

"Okay, but either way you're staying in bed, i'll send someone up to check on you," Erwin promised, standing from the bed which creaked as he stood. The Commander crossed the room and turned to look at the Captain who had squirmed back under the safety of blankets.

"Don't send Yeager!" A muffled, cracked voice cried, followed by a sharp coughing fit and a groan. Erwin was glad Levi couldn't see his smile as he turned the lights off and shut the door with a gentle click. The more Erwin through about he realized that Yeager was the perfect person to keep Levi company whether the Corporal liked it or not.

*****

Little more than an hour later Eren creaked open the Captain's bedroom door and clicked the lights on. He didn't see said Captain at first and began to worry, maybe he had wondered off? What would he do if he found Eren in his room alone? But Eren soon relaxed when he noticed a bundle of blankets of the bed. Eren sat on the edge of the bed resulting in a groan from both the bed frame and the man huddled on-top. A few seconds later Levi revealed himself, resting his head pitifully on a pillow.

"I brought up some breakfast Captain. I thought you should probably eat something," Eren said cheerfully offering Levi the tray of food. Levi's stomach churned just at the thought but he supposed the kid was probably right (Even though he hated to admit it) Reluctantly he took a bite of the bread. He didn't each much before his stomach began to churn and he gently slid the tray away from him. 

"Are you feeling better?" Eren asked cheerfully. 

"No," Levi snapped, in fact he felt worse, a lot worse. He needed to get to the bathroom. Now! "Help me to the bathroom brat," Levi said, struggling to his feet. "Now!" he cried, as he felt the contents in his stomach churn and threaten to make a re-apperance all over his clean carpet and he would not let that happen. Eren, suddenly realizing what the problem was rushed to the Corporal's side and wrapped his arm around him and helped him to the bathroom. Levi barely made it in the door before beginning to gag, frantically shoving his hands in front of his mouth trying to prevent the inevitable. Eren, knowing the Captain's absolute despise of filth, practically shoved Levi toward the toilet just before Levi finally opened his mouth allowing his feeble breakfast to spew into the toilet with awful gagging, splashing noises. Eren knelt next to the Captain and began to rub his back. 

"It's okay Levi. Just let it out, that's it," Eren cooed softly in the Captain's ear. Levi creased his eyebrows in anger so Eren stopped talking, and brushed Levi's hair out of his face, his hand never leaving his back. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity Levi's frantic retching came to an end leaving him feeling even weaker than before. He felt his hands shaking, and held them in front of him confirming his thought. He let out a small belch and braced his arms on the edge of the toilet lifting himself to his feet with an emense amount of effort and flushed the toilet. Eren flew to his feet and helped the Captain back to bed. Levi curled on the bed with a soft groan. 

"I'll go get a bucket," Eren said, Levi glared at him weakly. "Just in case!" Eren informed him before jogging off in search of a sick bucket for Levi. At that moment the Corporal wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, he felt like shit. Deep down he wanted to be comforted, to be told he would be okay, he wanted to be held and cooed too like his mom used to do when he got sick as a child. But he couldn't have that, because he wasn't a little kid, he was Captain of his own Squad. And Captains don't whine when they get sick. 

*****  
When Eren returned less than 10 minutes later Levi was sound asleep exactly in the same position he was in when Eren had left. When asleep Eren could see how truly awful Levi felt. He was pale, well, paler than normal. His forehead was glistened in sweat, yet he was visibly shaking. His knees against his chest, on arm under his pillow, the other hanging loosely off the bed, his mouth a open just slightly, he was snoring lightly. Frankly, Eren thought he was adorable. He set the bucket gently next to Levi's bed and pulled the blanket over him carefully. Levi grabbed it and pulled it closer gratefully. Eren wasn't sure what to do, Commander Erwin had told him to stay with Levi all day, but he didn't know what to do now that the Captain had fallen asleep. Eren decided to run a bath, he knew how much Levi enjoyed to bathe and he figured that a nice warm bath would make him feel better. He turned the tap on and walked back into Levi's bedroom to grab him a clean change of clothes for when he got out. On his way back to the bathroom he heard Levi mutter something in his sleep. 

"Commander," He muttered, Eren looked at him. He had stretched out, lying on his side. "Don't want too train," Levi said quietly. Eren chuckled, even in sleep Levi concentrated on his job. "Yeager," He said, Eren's attention flickered back to the sleeping figure on the bed when he heard his name. "Eren," He said, before snoring and rolling over all means of a conversation gone. Eren was amazed as he returned to the bathroom. Captain Levi was dreaming about him?! Why? About what? He questioned as he grabbed a towel and set it next to the bath. He supposed that, as much as he didn't want to, he should wake Levi. It wasn't good for him to sleep all day, no matter how sick he was, and Eren knew he would most likely have a hard time sleeping tonight because of his sickness, sleeping a lot during the day would only make it harder. When Eren approached Levi, he almost didn't want to wake him. He looked so peaceful, his expression had lost it's sternness, and anger. Eren reached out and gently shook the Captain's shoulder. 

Levi peeled open his eyes and looked up at Eren angrily. But his expression soon lost it's anger, as his face flushed in embarrassment, when he moved his leg and felt something on the bed. He was 34 years old, and he had wet the fucking bed. He wanted to curl up in a ball and die, he couldn't get out of this without Eren seeing, that was inevitable. He had no choice, he had to show his weakness to the cadette in front of him. He was so fucking weak! Why? Just because he was sick, that was no excuse for something like this! He knew better! He screamed at himself. 

"Hey, hey Levi. What's the matter?" Eren asked, seeing Levi's obvious distress. He reached out to touch him but the Captain scrambled to the other side of the bed, frantically covering himself with the blanket. Eren looked at his Captain and noticed the tell-tale wet spot that Levi had failed to keep covered in his frantic escape from the cadette. Eren felt instant pity and sympathy for Levi. "Oh Levi, it's okay," Eren promised. Levi didn't answer him, but his face grew beat red. 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Eren said, talking to Levi quietly he didn't want to make the situation worse. Levi's brain raced through scenarios. Was there any way he could get out this? No, he could barely stand, and even if he could he would have to walk to the bathroom allowed Eren too see the entirety of his soiled pants. Not only that, Eren would most likely change the sheets while Levi was cleaning off, meaning no matter what happened he would have to let the brat deal with his mess. He was disgusting. Weak and disgusting, he didn't know how Eren could stand him. "It's okay Levi," Levi's head snapped up as he realized that Eren was talking to him. "I've wet the bed too, it's okay. It happened a lot when I first got here, Mikasa's the only one who knows," Eren told him, Levi was surprised that Eren was willing to share something so personal with him, but Levi said nothing. Eren moved to the other side of the bed, Levi didn't move away from him. He reluctantly allowed himself to be helped to the bathroom and was surprised to see a warm bath already filled. 

"Okay Levi, i'm going to change the sheets," Eren said, letting go of Levi who immediately swayed slightly and grabbed onto the sink. Levi once again, said nothing just turned away from Eren, embarrassed. Eren walked out of the bathroom and began to strip the sheets from Levi's bed. He balled them up in his hands and called to Levi that he was running to the laundry room. On the way he decided, that if anyone ask he would say that he was the one who wet the bed. After all, it wasn't Levi's fault. He was sick, and was obviously embarrassed and most likely -knowing Levi- disgusted by the whole ordeal, so Eren decided not to throw any more forms of embarrassment into the mix. On the way he looked out the window and saw dark clouds gathering in the distance, he knew they were going to get a thunderstorm, and he hoped that Levi would be able to sleep through it. He wasn't gone very long but when he returned Levi was out of the bathroom and sitting on his bed listening to his Ipod and struggling hard to keep his eyes open. He had placed fresh sheets on the bed, and was wrapped on a blanket engraved with the wings of freedom on them, he had wrapped himself completely, revealing only his face, making him look like a burrito. Eren made his way over to the bed, and sat on the edge. 

"Hey, Heichou how're you feeling?" Eren asked, Levi gave him an answer by glaring at him. Eren surpressed a chuckle and looked outside as the first boom of thunder rumbled across the sky getting closer with every passing minute. He didn't see Levi jump at the noise. Levi had always been scared of thunder, he was terrified and embarrassed to admit but it reminded him too much of the Titans. He knew how stupid it was to be afraid of something feared by small children, but he couldn't help it. He always tried to shelter himself by himself when the deadly storms arrived. Making up an excuse to go to bed early, or hide in the barn with his favorite horse but now he was sick, and stuck in his bedroom with Yeager. He'd already shown Eren how weak he really was, he'd pissed himself, and thrown up and know he was going to show his fear of thunder. He believed that this day couldn't get any worse. Levi jumped once more and the thunder ripped across the sky, much closer now than before. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. 1...2...3. 1...2...3. In on 1....hold on 2.....out on 3. 

"Levi?" Levi jumped as he heard Eren's sudden voice. "Are you okay?" Eren asked. 

"Yes!" Levi snapped, grabbing the blanket and laying down in bed facing the window and Eren's back. If Eren wasn't looking at him, he should be fine right? As long as he stayed quiet. 1....2....3. 1...2...3. In, and out, in and out. It wasn't working, he felt his breathing increase, get faster and faster until he was almost panting, his heart hammering. A small whine escaped his lips without his permission as the next roar rumbled overhead, shaking the house. 

Eren turned around and saw the terrified Captain, frantically covering his ears, his eyes shut tight, obviously very scared. Of what Eren wasn't quite sure. 

Levi felt the bed dip as Eren stood, he heard the creaking of the floorboards as Eren moved. Levi didn't care, he was panicking. He needed to calm down, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. He jumped when he felt strong arms wrap around him, he knew he should be angry, that he should yell at the brat to let go and go away, that he was fine. But Levi wasn't fine, he was terrified and felt like shit, his fear and anxiety only making his already present stomach-ache worse. Levi knew that he should shove Eren away, but he instead rolled over and buried his face in the strong chest taking deep breaths, breathing in the smell of pine and mint. Levi closed his eyes tight, grabbing a fistful of Eren's shirt and holding it tightly, tensing everytime the thunder screamed outside. 

Neither of them said anything, both knew they would never speak of this to each other, both knew that they needed each other, both knew how they felt toward each other. They lay like that for a long while until Eren felt Levi's grip on his shirt loosen and felt his hand fall, he knew then that Levi was asleep. Eren rested his head on the top of the smaller man's, and pulled him tighter. A silent promise of comfort and protection.


End file.
